


Ties That Bind

by Rainbow_Mess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), F/F, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: “Why don’t we play a game? I’m far too awkward to actually introduce myself, so…”“What kind of game?”“The kind of game where I leave clues and you follow them”“So like a scavenger hunt?”“...Of sorts”“Wait- what do you mean ‘of sorts’?”---"Uh… Sorry to interrupt. I have flowers for Keith Kogane."Lance wanted to laugh at the look on his mate's face. Keith was blushing, having to walk down a few rows of stairs to take the card and flowers from the guy. "Whoever you are-" Keith announced to the class, locking eyes with Lance for a terrifying second- "I hope you like having a dick drawn on your forehead for the next 3 days."
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. What

Lance’s soulmate must be in a different timezone. That was the only explanation for how there was an elaborate sketch on his arm or leg every single morning. The moment he saw the brilliant rose on his thigh, he was reaching for the marker that he kept on his nightstand for cases like this.

“ _ My god, what time is it? How do you always have something drawn on me when I wake up?”  _ Lance scrawled on his forearm, next to the smudged writing from their conversations yesterday. Judging by the time on his alarm clock, (6:30), now was not the time for Lance to be having a chat with the unknown person on the other side of his bond.

He was rushing to get ready, but couldn’t help but glance down at his forearm when he felt the familiar tingle that came with his soulmate writing on his arm. “ _ We’re in the same time zone, dumbass, I just don’t sleep”  _ The stranger wrote back, in his signature red pen.

Lance sighed longingly as he read the words and pulled on a pair of pants over the beautiful rose on his thigh. “ _ Tell me your name”  _ He wrote back, shrugging on a jacket as he hurriedly went to brush his teeth and wash his face.

“ _ Why don’t you tell me yours?” _

They did this every morning, both far too stubborn to give in to the other, so they didn’t even know each other’s names, despite having been talking for over a month now. “ _ Yeah right, I’ve gotta get to class now. I’ll write later”  _ Lance scribbled out, grabbing his bag and shouting a goodbye to his family before rushing to the bus stop. 

School was boring as always. Long, tedious note taking followed by droning lectures. Lance spent the whole time drawing dumb, ugly faces on his arms and legs, hoping that his soulmate was wearing shorts so that everyone could see the colorful images. “ _ Enjoy this gift. Just tell me your name and I’ll wash it all off”  _ Lance offered, unable to help his smile as he looked down to his professor once again.

Classes ended and lunch with Hunk and Pidge began (it couldn't really be considered lunch, because it was 4:30 in the afternoon). Hunk was excited about some soccer practice, constantly nagging at Lance for zoning out and making him listen as Hunk and Pidge prattled on about some new thing in their science class. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back” Lance said suddenly, feeling his soulmate writing something on his ankle.

He scurried to the bathroom, hiking up his pant leg, only to read a short little message from the person on the other end of his bond, “ _ You absolute brat, I have soccer practice later, where I’ll be wearing shorts. I’m still not telling you my name, so I’ll just deal with it. Besides, who wouldn’t love showing off their mate’s beautiful art” _

The message had Lance laughing quietly, a faint blush on his cheeks. “I love her.” Lance decided, pushing his pant leg down and heading back out to the eating area where Hunk and Pidge were waiting. 

“Did your mate message?” Pidge asked with a knowing grin, their hair tied up with Hunk’s yellow headband.

Lance sighed with a dopey smile on his face, “Yeah. And I think she’s officially perfect.” He breathed, smiling dopily at the pair. 

Hunk just rolled his eyes, “You should both come to my soccer practice. Shay's gonna be there and I don’t want to leave her in the stands alone” He said with a soft smile, his eyes drifting down to the little flower drawn on his thumb.

Lance rolled his eyes right back at hunk, “And you say  _ I’m  _ whipped” he grumbled, leaning back in his seat and pulling out his marker again, doodling some more on his elbows and the backs of his hands. It wasn’t long before his mate joined him, leaving little scribbles until every bit of their arms was covered with the sketches.

“Sure, Hunk, I’ll come to your practice” Lance finally said, examining his arms to see if there was any more open skin to color on before tugging his sleeves back down. He wished he could just meet the mystery lady behind the beautiful flowers and pictures on his skin every morning. He wanted to hold her in his arms and compliment her hair and kiss her on the cheek. That couldn’t happen until he knew her name.

“ _ I’m drawing a dick in my forehead tomorrow if you don’t tell me your name.”  _ Lance decided, scribbling it on his ankle right next to Keith’s message about soccer practice.

His soulmate was quick to reply, in all caps. “ _ NO. Please. I would die.”  _ The girl wrote, usually neat handwriting messy and hurried.

“ _ You’ll just have to tell me your name then”  _ Lance wrote back, awfully smug with himself as he yanked his pant leg down and threw out his trash. He had promised to go to Hunk’s practice, after all. He felt his soulmate scribbling out a reply, but he couldn’t look quite yet. Instead, he walked with Pidge as they chatted with Hunk on the way to the school soccer fields.

Soccer, Lance came to find, was a very boring sport to watch. They ran laps the whole time, kicking the ball through cones and into the goal. Not very interesting. Lance definitely didn’t understand how one of the boys did it wearing pants and long sleeves. It had to have been at least 90 degrees, and they had been moving non stop. Beside him, Hunk’s mate, Shay, was texting people, and occasionally talking to him, but all-in-all, he was really bored.

Lance took to drawing on his arms again, sighing quietly and wishing that this girl would just tell him her name so he could find her and meet her and then love her forever. He glanced down at the soccer fields when he heard the sharp blow of a whistle, silently praying that practice was over. 

It wasn’t.

Lance’s eyes stayed glued to the field anyways, gawking at the sight of the guy who had previously been wearing the jacket. Said jacket was now laid across the bench as he drank from his water bottle, examining the arm that Lance had just been drawing on. 


	2. If

“Shit, Hunk, i saw my mate today” Lance said hurriedly, trying desperately to wash the marker off his skin so he would have more room to write.

“Where? Who was she?” 

“He.” Lance corrected absentmindedly, “He’s on your soccer team, he was wearing a jacket and pants in this heat like a fucking dumbass” Lance rambled, drying his forearm and pulling out his blue marker.

“Keith? Keith Kogane is your soulmate?” Hunk questioned, moving over a bit so Lance had more room on the bed to sit.

“That’s his name?” Lance asked with a grin, “About fucking time I learned it”

“ _ I have so much to write and not enough arm to write it, Mr. Kogane. I know who you are now, so that means no forehead dick (sadly). You’re very pretty, by the way. Don’t wear pants to soccer practice ever again or you’re gonna die. Also why did I think you were a girl this whole time, gross, anyways I love you, you’re very pretty, marry me please.” _

Lance instantly regretted writing that, but there was no way he would be able to wash it off before Keith saw. “Way to come off strong, Lance” Hunk teased, reading the messy blue writing on Lance’s wrist, “He’s definitely going to love you now”

Lance glared at Hunk, “Shut up-” he mumbled, staring at the newly clean area around the words, just waiting for Keith to write back. “Do you think he read it? Can I wash it off?” Lance was starting to freak out, Keith hadn’t replied for a while. “I’m going to go wash it off.” He decided, stumbling his way to the bathroom.

What he wasn’t expecting was a message from Keith, “ _ Well, you weren’t completely wrong _ ” the male had wrote, his writing a bit smudged, like he was trying to cover it up, just like Lance was about to do.

“ _ Hey hey hey, no. You can’t just say that and then try and erase it, what did you mean?”  _ Lance scribbled quickly, practically glaring at. his arm, needing answers.

It took a few minutes for Keith to reply again, and when he did, he wrote his words slowly, “ _ I was born a girl” _

“ _ Okay… Is that it? I mean- I’m cool with that, you’re still Keith and you’re still really pretty and I still want you to marry me” _

Lance wasn’t at all unnerved by Keith’s coming out. He had come to know himself as bisexual when he was young, so he really didn’t mind Keith’s non-cis-ness. Even after only seeing him once, Lance knew he was falling for the beautiful boy that he had seen on the soccer field, the same one who drew pretty flowers on his skin in the dead of night so that Lance could wake up and see them in the morning.

“ _ For real, though, I’m afraid that if you meet me, you’ll be disappointed. You’re so perfect and I‘m just… me.”  _ Lance continued, writing to Keith was almost as bad as if he were speaking aloud, he just rambled and tried to fill the lulls in conversation with more pointless words. Now that Keith wasn’t replying, Lance was struggling to stay calm.

“Hunk! Help me, he’s not responding anymore” Lance called, quickly scrubbing away the private parts of their conversation before Hunk had the chance to read the red and blue ink that lined Lance’s arm.

Hunk’s sigh was audible, even beyond the bathroom door, “Man, just come out here and relax, he’ll reply.” Hunk reassured, and Lance could hear the first few notes of their favorite show playing on the television. 

“Fine. Only because you bribed me with My Little Pony.” Lance said, sinking to the floor beside Hunk’s bed, watching the kid’s show he and Hunk had grown a liking for. It started as a joke, they swear, but now it’s something they watch every time they hang out. (Yes, it’s an addiction).

Lance couldn’t even focus on whatever the fuck Rainbow Dash was doing with the clouds when he felt Keith begin to write. “ _ Sorry. I’m sorry, I freaked out, but I’m back now. Don’t you dare say stuff like that. I don’t even know your  _ name,  _ and I’m already falling for you.”  _ Keith wrote, making Lance go red.

“Fuuuuuck, Hunk. I’m going to die. Keith is going to kill me.” Lance complained, hugging his forearm to his chest in hopes that Keith would feel his hug (dumb, I know). “I really want to talk to him now-” Lance complained, looking to Hunk for answers that the guy very obviously didn’t have.

“I dunno, Lance, you can come to soccer practice and introduce yourself to him if you want?” 

Lance groaned, “But that means I would have to  _ talk to him _ ” he complained, pulling the cap off of his blue marker with his teeth and beginning to write Keith back. “ _ Why don’t we play a game? I’m far too awkward to actually introduce myself, so…” _

“ _ What kind of game?” _

_ “The kind of game where I leave clues and you follow them” _

_ “So like a scavenger hunt?” _

_ “...Of sorts” _

_ “Wait- what do you mean ‘of sorts’?” _

_ “Dude” _

_ “Sir” _

_ “Man” _

_ “Bro” _

Lance laughed at the list of names lining up under Keith’s message, just drawing a small blue heart in place of a reply. He didn’t care that Keith was probably nervous, because Lance had some dumbass game to make (why did he say he would do this, again?). 

“ _ Fuck, I’m already regretting saying that I’d make a game, because that’s a shitton of work”  _ Lance complained to Keith, pulling out his laptop anyways so he could begin emailing people. He needed to know Keith’s class schedule, as well as the soccer team’s schedule, because he needed to be sure that his plan didn’t interrupt anything important. “ _ It’s gonna be a long night. Stay up with me?” _

Even though Lance had Hunk snoring next to him, Keith’s writing was better company. As he clacked on the computer keys well into the morning, he found himself laughing at Keith more and more as the male told tales of when he was younger and with his mom and older brother. Lance himself told Keith about his own large family, and about the many disasters in the kitchen when his Abuela would try and have him cook. 

_ “There’s this one time, when my hair was still long, that Shiro braided flowers in it. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was too girly for me, because he looked so proud”  _ Keith wrote, making Lance’s smile edge further across his cheeks.

“ _ You’re adorable”  _ Lance wrote, a little heart next to the words. Under that, he wrote: “ _ I’m sorry I seem like a stalker, I’m going around and asking people about your friends and all your classes and practice schedules- I promise I won’t follow you around unless I happen to see you in the hallway. If that happens, you’re fair game” _

He could practically feel Keith’s laughter in his writing, “ _ You know you could’ve just asked me about that stuff, right?” _

_ “Yeah, but if I asked you, then you would know when and where I’m planning things, and that would be no bueno”  _ Lance wrote back, a light grin on his face. “ _ Although, you’ll find out soon enough, i guess.” _

It was getting late. Hunk’s snores filled the silence when Lance’s writing and typing didn’t. “ _ Can I have your phone number? That way we don’t have to worry about running out of room to write”  _ Lance wrote, finishing up the first bit of his plan and shutting off his computer, wanting to go to bed, but also needing this extra layer of contact with Keith (just in case).

“ _ Of course, Mystery Man”  _ Keith wrote back, almost instantaneous, “ _ (xxx) xxx-xxxx” _

Lance was quick to pull out his phone, 

**Lance** **_(1:32 A.M)_ **

“ _ Hey Keith, It’s Lance”  _

**Lance** **_(1:32 A.M.)_ **

“ _ Yes, you’re welcome for my first name, I love you, it’s sleepy time now, goodbye”  _

Lance typed it all as fast as he could, practically throwing his phone across the room when it had shown sent, not wanting to see Keith’s reaction to the name reveal until morning.

“Okay, chill, Lance. It’s cool, it’s literally just your first name. It doesn’t matter.” He said to himself, pulling his blanket and pillow from off the couch next to Hunk. “Good night, buddy.” he said to his snoring friend, chuckling to himself as he curled up on the floor, too anxious to fall asleep right away, but too tired to fight his drooping eyelids for very long. In the end, he fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of a certain black-haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be posting semi-regular updates every Sunday- but I had this chapter written and I didn't want to wait to get it out!!!


	3. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They's starting to come together

Morning came and Lance anxiously stared at his phone, “I don’t think I can do it.” he said finally, laying back down with a dramatic huff.

“You only told him your first name. Just pick up the phone” Hunk scolded, already up and awake, tying his yellow bandanna around his head before moving to the kitchen, “Also, did you want something to eat?”

Lance groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes, “I’m too nervous to eat right now, Hunk”

“I’ll put chocolate chips in the pancakes~” Hunk offered, his voice a light sing-song.

Lance’s arm was lifted so he could shoot a glare at his best friend, “I’ll take two” he grumbled, finally picking up his phone, seeing a total of 7 unread messages from Keith. “I’m going to die, Hunk, cancel the pancakes” Lance said with a sigh, opening his messaging app.

**Keith (** **_1:35 A.M.)_ **

_ Lance, huh? _

**Keith** **_(1:35 A.M.)_ **

_ Pretty name _

**Keith (** **_1:36 A.M.)_ **

_ I like it. _

**Keith (** **_1:37 A.M.)_ **

_ I wish you would answer me… _

**Keith (** **_1:40 A.M)_ **

_ Fuck I forgot, I love you too. You’re dumb and I’ve never met you but you’re very loveable _

**Keith (** **_2:30 A.M.)_ **

_ I can’t sleep. I wish you were here…  _

**Keith (** **_2:40 A.M.)_ **

_ Is that dumb? I dunno. Anyways, goodnight.  _

The messages stopped after that, and Lance assumes Keith had fallen asleep, “It’s not dumb…” he whispered to himself, wanting to yell at Keith for even thinking he was dumb for wanting something like that. He wanted to hold his soulmate really tight and tell him “ _ I want you too _ ”

**Lance (** **_7:06 A.M._ ** **)**

_ I’m sorry _

**Lance (** **_7:06 A.M._ ** **)**

_ I’m so sorry Keith. _

**Lance (** **_7:06 A.M._ ** **)**

_ I was afraid to read your response so I fell asleep _

**Lance (** **_7:07 A.M._ ** **)**

_ It's not dumb either. I've seen you one time and I'm already pining over you. So if you're dumb, then I'm a straight up idiot.  _

**Keith (** **_7:07 A.M._ ** **)**

_ You're not straight anything I'd assume.  _

Lance’s cackling was interrupted by a pancake to the face.

“Stop wooing your boyfriend and come eat. We have class in 20 minutes.”

Lance sighed quietly, glancing longingly at the half finished text on the screen. “Fine, but you’re driving so that I can text.” he demanded, just shoving part of the pancake in his mouth and attempting to find his bag through the sea of blankets and UNO cards strewn around the room. “How many blankets do you  _ own,  _ Hunk??” He asked through another mouthful of pancake, picking up what felt like the twentieth blanket to check for his bag.

"You're the one who decided you wanted to sleep on the floor. I just wanted you to be comfortable."

Lance just rolled his eyes, "I'm going to shower. I promise not to take too long." he said quickly, hauling his bag out from under another mound of blankets. 

**Keith (** **_7:10 A.M._ ** **)**

_ Why did I take a 7:30 class? Did I think I would be productive or something? Who even knew there was a 7:30 class.  _

**Lance (** **_7:12 A.M._ ** **)**

_ I'm thinking the same exact thing.  _

**Lance (** **_7:12 A.M._ ** **)**

_ I'm also debating whether or not to just go up to you. I think this whole 'build suspense with a scavenger hunt' thing is dumb and I just want to meet you.  _

**Keith (** **_7:13 A.M._ ** **)**

_ Name a time and place and I'll be there.  _

**Lance (** **_7:13 A.M._ ** **)**

_ I'm still gonna go through with my plan, dumbass. I just don't want to.  _

**Lance (** **_7:14 A.M._ ** **)**

_ I have to shower and stuff. I'll be right back. _

It was hard to finally put his phone down, now that he had a reason to be on it, but Lance did. He couldn't afford to be late to class. It turns out that he had class with Keith, only 2 throughout the week, but it happened. This was one of those classes. 

How Lance supposed to focus on finance when Keith was 3 rows in front of him, looking pretty? He had no clue. 

There was a Lily on his ankle this morning, probably drawn sometime between Keith's texts and his falling asleep. Lance purposely wore low socks so he could look at it throughout the day. 

" _ I see you. You're in my class. _ "

Lance tried to ignore the way Keith glanced around in search of him. 

" _ So… If I drew a dick on my forehead..?" _

If Lance could, he would've smacked him. 

" _ I would hit you. Don't you dare." _

Lance saw the way Keith's shoulders shook with laughter. He wanted to go hug him, just jump over his desk and hug him tight, take him home and keep him there.

Okay, maybe Lance was fucking whipped, and maybe he had intrusive thought about kidnapping his soulmate. It's fine. 

" _ You may or may not be getting a delivery. Don't mind me _ "

Just as Lance wrote the words on his arm, a very confused delivery boy opened the classroom door. "Uh… Sorry to interrupt. I have flowers for Keith Kogane."

Lance wanted to laugh at the look on his mate's face. Keith was blushing, having to walk down a few rows of stairs to take the card and flowers from the guy. "Whoever you are, I hope you like having a dick on your forehead for the next 3 days."

Lance snorted, there was no doubt in his mind that Keith would follow through with the threat. Luckily, the rest of the class understood what was going on, and were mostly chuckling along with him. Keith just sighed, trudging back up the stairs and to his seat. 

" _ I hate you so much. _ "

" _ I love you too. _ "

Lance grinned, leaning against Hunk, "He's so cute" he whispered, poking Hunk's arm repeatedly with the blunt end of his pen, "I feel like I should go up there. Just to say hi, or something."

"Lance, you literally spent all night coming up with some dumb plan to meet him. You'd beat yourself up if you ruined it right now."

Lance just sighed, "I know…" he said softly, staring down at Keith and his flowers. "I don't want to wait, though…"

Hunk just shook his head, hooking his arm purposefully through Lance's, "Don't go up to him, Lance. You're courting him. You can't rush it."

Lance just huffed, shrugging Hunk off of him, "I'm not gonna do it. I'm just thinking about it."

"Yeah, and then, knowing you, if you keep thinking about it, you'd run up to him the second class lets out. You're easy to read, Lance."

Lance just scowled and sighed, settling for staring down at the  _ mullet _ in front of him. Why was that attractive??? 

" _ I can't believe you have a mullet. I can't believe I find that attractive _ "

Keith didn't write back. 

Lance sighed quietly, "Do you know if he has any family? Any sisters that I can scheme with?? He mentioned a brother- Shiro, right?" his eyes never left the back of Keith's head. 

"Uh…" Hunk sounded… anxious all of a sudden, "I think you should talk to Keith about that one."

"O-kay" Lance frowned quietly, glancing down at his unanswered message. He scribbled it out. “Should I be worried?”

Hunk shook his head quickly, “No it’s just- Keith has had a lot of stuff happen in his life. It’s not my place to tell.” 

Lance just frowned, but the professor had just dismissed class. He could ask later.


End file.
